Welcome Warm Paws
by lauradaexplorer
Summary: Sequel to Welcome Wet Nose. AU Animal!Tony fic. Slash. Sex. Smut and fluff. Enjoy.


**Sequel to 'Welcome Wet Nose' must read it first for this to make any sense (2000wds)**

**AU Animal!Tony fic. Slash.**

**Disc: I only wish I owned NCIS! If I did Tony would be able to turn into a miniature toy Greyhound and snuggle in my lap, and of course he would be a real person and not a character. : (**

Gibbs shifted as he woke, expecting a cold wet nose to be somewhere in proximity but was a little startled when his hand met, not a small furry head but a bigger hairy one. His demeanour changed as he recalled the previous couple of days and Tony's revelations. He petted the head gently and was rewarded with a snuffle on him stomach and saw the bed sheets tent as Tony picked his head up off Gibb's belly and pulled them back to reveal his sheepish face.

'Uuuum, hey Boss.' Gibbs snorted.

'Boss? We are in bed, perhaps a little less work based and formal huh?'

'J,j, Jethro?' Gibbs smiled. 'And you called me Ant?' Gibbs frowned.

'You can hear me when you are a dog?' Tony grinned.

'Yup, you called me cute and pretty?' Gibbs play growled.

'As a _dog_ Tony.....' Tony's face fell a little,'......but as a man you are more handsome and luckily a little less furry.' Gibbs smirked and rolled out of bed to go to the bathroom. 'Need the head.'

'A _little_ less furry?!' Tony squeaked. Tony lay in the bed staring at the ceiling and waited for Gibbs to return, it took a little longer than expected though it became clear when he returned with two coffees. One doctored to Tony's taste, he showed his pleasure with a happy sigh and a deep sniff of the cup. 'So?'

'So I called you Ant because it would be weird to call you Tony when you, well aren't Tony. Ant is just a shortening of the opposite end of your name.' Tony gazed at him.

'I had actually forgotten that, I actually meant so what happens now? And I like Ant.'

'I like _Ant_ too; he soothes me, slept like a baby these last two nights. And as for now, a few more questions and we'll see.' Tony nodded and simply waited. 'Why do you bother turning, it must be dangerous?' Tony shrugged.

'It calms me; it is worth it not to explode.'

'Are you fully aware of yourself when you are a dog?'

'I am and I am not. I can hear and process everything but it is kind of muffled by my 'doggyness', I tend to behave particularly canine but can do tasks and listen to people but I prefer to just, well, be.' Tony shrugged again.

'Yeah I can understand that. Do you eat as a dog?'

'Yeah, I keep some DogRoast in my cupboard, put it out before I go 'Dog''

Would you like to be a dog more?'

'Sure but my apartment doesn't have a yard or anything and I don't want to be picked up as a stray.' Tony looked bleakly into his coffee.

'Would you consider moving?' Gibbs was using the previous evening's technique to build up to the big one.

'Can't afford it.'

'Would you consider a free move...maybe, here?' Tony looked up and saw nothing but genuineness in Gibb's eyes and made a snap decision.

'Yes, I would.' Gibbs let a warm smile cross his face.

'Consider this a formal invite, Tony, move in, we can take things slow but I want you to have all the calm you need, and of course selfishly I want a dog to pet and keep me calm too, so much warmer than a boat. Go back to yours and get what you need to keep you going as you move in and I will see you back here in 2 hours?' Gibbs was all business and tony could do nothing but nod.

Tony was settling some of his things in the spare room, filling the closet and unpacking a few things when he heard the door slam. He eagerly trotted down to meet Gibbs who headed to the kitchen. Tony followed him in and hopped up on the counter. 'Where ya been Jethro?'

'Shopping.' Tony snorted.

'You, shopping, didn't take ya for the browsing around type Jethro.' Gibbs glared at Tony and pulled out one of the items in his bag. A bumper pack of DogRoast. Tony cocked a small smile. Gibb put the DogRoast down and pulled out a double silver dog bowl and a splash proof mat. Tony's smile grew a little more. Gibbs returned the smile and pulled out a dog bed. Tony's smile fell. 'We shouldn't need it but it looks better to others and it's there if you want some space.' Gibbs stroked Tony's cheek as the smile returned. Gibbs final item brought a broad smile to Tony's face and a matching one to Gibbs. A collar, brown leather with a brass plaque with 'Ant' inscribed in block letters and Gibbs mobile number under it. Tony took the collar reverently and placed it carefully by his side before pulling Gibbs between his legs and pushing a deep kiss into his lips while cradling his head. Gibbs melted into the kiss and grasped the waistband of Tony's trousers. Tony moaned into Gibbs mouth and pulled back.

'God Jethro, no-one has ever done anything like this for me or made me feel like this, I mean like this sure,' He babbled as he gestured towards his burgeoning erection, 'but not like this...' He continued as he placed his hand over his heart. Gibbs stopped him with a kiss and placed his hand over Tony's.

'Wanna continue this?' In response Tony leapt from the counter and dragged Gibbs by the hand up to Gibbs bedroom eagerly.

'God, I never thought that I would be in _your _bedroom.'

'Ours now Tony.' Tony growled and tackled Gibbs to the bed with vigour.

Gibbs chuckled and allowed Tony to speedily divest them both of clothing, shirts and pants flew around the room like a cartoon hurricane and tony immediately dove on the revealed flesh, licking and biting his way down Gibbs chest he quickly came across Gibbs cock and kneeled above him a look of excitement on his face.

'You usually this, well, gleeful when having sex Tony?' Gibbs asked from flat on his back, erection pointing sky high.

'Hmmm, only when the partner is this interesting and anticipated.' Tony took a breath as he swooped in and took Gibbs cock fully in him mouth, his hands seeking out Gibbs peaking nipples as the older man writhed under his ministrations moaning quietly. Tony suckled hard and fast on Gibbs cock, giving it one last hard suck he released it with a pop and made his way back to Gibbs mouth kissing him hungrily. By this point Gibbs was as eager as Tony and swiftly reversed their positions in a well rehearsed wrestling move and reached for some lube from his nightstand.

'I want you Tony, I want to be in you.' Tony's eyes sparkled and his spread his legs in answer. Gibbs groaned and licked his lips unconsciously as he slicked his fingers, probing one into Tony's tight warm hole. Tony breathed out and took Gibbs finger to the root and gasped s it grazed his prostate.

'More. I want to feel the burn.' Tony demanded looking straight at Gibbs. Gibbs complied and added a second and a third finger in quick succession, before rolling on a condom and kissing and entering Tony at the same time, swallowing Tony's cry of lust. Gibbs set a fast pace and brought them to a shuddering climax as he pounded Tony into the mattress. They both lay sated on bed panting and Gibbs pulled tony into his arms, pressing a kiss hard into the top of his head.

'God Tony, that was, God.'

'Yeah.' Was all Tony could muster.

They fell asleep for a short while, dozing in the sunlight that streamed through the window. Gibbs woke to a pair of paws on his belly and a cold wet nose on his chest. He smiled and broad armed the dog off his stomach gently. 'Head' He grunted. 'Ant' followed him at heel and trotted down the stairs with him as he made his way to the kitchen. 'Coffee' He said a little less gruffly. Ant yipped and nipped playfully at Gibb's ankle. As Gibbs was preparing his coffee Tony began to leap up at the counter barking. Gibbs looked around; 'I preferred you quieter Ant.' Gibb looked at the counter where Ant was leaping. It became clear and his eyes fell upon the collar that had been left in the eagerness of passion. 'Ooooh, ya want this boy? Huh?' Gibb said as he was picking it up and waving it in front of the toy greyhound. He got a playful growl in return and he walked into the lounge and sat on the couch. 'Sit.' He said firmly as he swept Ant's paws off his knees. Ant obeyed and looked up expectantly. 'Now it has a quick release catch so you can pull it off before you change back.' Ant lifted a paw and licked the hand that shook it.

Gibbs fastened the collar around Ant's neck and sat back to admire it. He wasn't sat alone for long as Ant bounded onto his lap and promptly curled up and drifted off to sleep as Gibbs petted him gently on the back of the head repeatedly. Gibbs soon joined him and they were both dozing peacefully on the couch.

Phew, that was hard work! *Giggles* couldn't resist the name of my made up dog food, sounds so naughty. This story is stirring my BDSM muse, I feel a new story with Pup Play coming on.


End file.
